


A Sudden Partition

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical Hetalia Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: After waking up to find Berlin physically split in two overnight Prussia, now the GDR, goes to Russia to try to find the truth of the circumstances of its construction and soon grapples with what he is willing to do to survive as a nation.
Relationships: One sided on Prussia's part, Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	A Sudden Partition

When the GDR went to bed the night before the dividing line between West Berlin and East Berlin was clear and at least somewhat passable despite the checks, passport law, and guards present. The next day however he awoke to find barbed wire suddenly placed there, standing stark amidst the street and buildings around it. He stared at it before him, mouth slightly agape. His first reaction was to call his boss Walter Ulbricht to ask what in the world was going on, but on second thought an actual visit would be far more secure. The phones were things he had not trusted in a while, though the GDR told himself no one would be listening in on him of all people. He was too valued for that and seen as too loyal of course, but it was best to cultivate good habits generally.

“What is that? What the hell is going on?” he asked shortly afterwards as he stood in Ulbricht’s office. “I thought you said you didn’t want a wall? I mean I didn’t think you were being literal but...well there’s a wall there now.” His voice was filled more with confusion than anger, which was also evident in his dumbfounded face. Of course he had been aware that the army had been gathering materials, but he had convinced himself over and over that it meant nothing, and he had deliberately never asked or tried to find out anything more

“I did, but sadly it was deemed necessary by us and by our Soviet brothers.”

He knew he meant Russia. “But why?” Perhaps he should have been more angry, perhaps he should have been enraged, demanding the wall be taken down, a voice inside of him wanted that. However in his heart there was a strong desire that this be justified, that everything would be alright, that he was going along the right path, that there be a reasonable explanation for everything. So he waited. This had to be right somehow, this had to be for some good. 

“After examining and discussing the matter we realized a wall was sadly needed to prevent sabotage from the west. You know that they’re still a fascist nation. What happened in the war was due to them, while we stood against them and suffered persecution because of our adherence to socialism and the party.” He paused and gave the GDR a pointed look and continued, “ I know you weren’t personally involved, but isn’t it true that you were blamed for practically everything? Meanwhile he’s the one who’s rehabilitated and left to regain his former glory while at the same time being primarily responsible for the rise of fascism and the war. I think its obvious he’s never changed and that those hypocrites let him off, letting former party members walk free and even letting them take positions in the government of all things. There’s always the danger that he can send fascist sabotagers over here to to spread his influence again.”

The GDR was quiet for a moment. There was unease within him, but he ignored it. It was an inconvenience to him to feel such things.

Ulbrecht went on went on, “There’s also the problem of the amount of people entering and staying in West Berlin, defecting to the west after they’ve been manipulated by western propaganda. The more of your people who do so the weaker you’ll get. I’ve noticed, don’t think I haven’t and others have too. “

It was true, the GDR had noticed himself growing weaker and weaker. A few people leaving was normal, but the amount had grown to the point that it was affecting his economy and he was dealing with a brain drain as well. it was concerning, and to be honest it made him angry. Angry that they felt they had to leave, angry that he was failing them, angry that they would dare to leave him behind, angry at his brother that everything seemed so well for him, that he was doing better, that he was more appealing. The rage grew within him at the thought, “So you’re thinking the wall would actually stop all that bullshit? The unease deep in his being was now totally dismissed, replaced by a sense of desperation and a burning anger and envy.

“Wait, Russia, how responsible for this is he?” he asked, remembering how Ulbricht had mentioned this had been discussed with him. The unease was back, as he thought about Russia and the conflicting feelings that he conjured in him.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? That would be best I think.”

“I’d have to go to Moscow,” he said hesitatingly.

“You can go, it’s official business after all.”

The GDR hesitated once more. He wondered if it was wise to go. Was it wise to see Russia at this moment? Was it wise to leave his land when the wall had just come up? Despite his suppression he felt the distress of his people and their surprise and dismay and he was unsure if he even wanted to see Russia in this moment. A part of him was saying no, but another part of him wanted to see him, and even wanted a sense of affirmation from him.

It was curious and somewhat distressing, these mixed up feelings he had, but the GDR decided he could think about them later. Now was not the time, a decision had to be made.

“Alright I’ll go. Really it’s a lot of effort for just a question, but I guess it’s an important question.” He wondered if he should crack a joke about just showing up just like the wall showed up, but a gut feeling prevented him.

The meeting soon was over and arraignments were made. As the GDR walked back to his flat in the darkness he wondered why he had not even been told it was going to happen, it was the least they could do, he thought to himself. Then again he also considered that perhaps it was such an emergency there had been no time to do such a thing. That had to be it, he thought. This was all for the best, that it was all needed and would work out wonderfully. He was after tired of failing, tired of being a pariah, tired of his perfect brother and how he was now the respectable one while he was the evil one that needed to be put down or cast aside like garbage. If this could stop the sabotage that was happening to him and make him stronger then it was worth it, but still doubts remained.

Some days later he arrived in Leningrad. After the greeting Russia didn’t bother asking how his trip went, and although the GDR didn’t really care he asked, “Aren’t you gonna ask how my trip went?”

“You’re here are you not?” Russia said dryly. As soon as Russia turned his back to him and began to lead him to the car awaiting them the GDR rolled his eyes.

The ride was short and uneventful, but the silence gave the GDR room to think, although that was not entirely welcome given the subject of his thoughts. Russia was right there, how could he not think about him?

As he stole furtive glances at Russia he wondered what his feelings towards the man even were. Long ago he had secretly had feelings for him, even has he had not hesitated in at times opposing him, but the Russian revolutions had changed things or rather had changed Russia. Yes it had been partly the Prussia’s fault, but he had never intended for things to go that far. He simply wanted to get him out of the war and his hair. Being a monarchist, the revolutions shocked him. So as the Russian Empire became the Soviet Union Prussia attempted to put aside his feelings.

He told himself that the Russia he had loved was gone and that was that. He moved on, attempted to put it out of his mind, and dealt with the many problems his life threw at him afterwards. However they had never really gone away and Russia being the only one of the allied powers who wanted him to live and who vouched for him despite everything had taken him aback.

Russia had been the only one who had helped him get a second chance, who gave him the time of day, and did not seem to consider him a irredeemable monster. As the years passed Prussia, now the GDR, had felt his feelings bubble up once more. Russia was the only one on his side now, that was the reality of things, but it was also something the GDR could not be rash with for various reasons.

He could also not be rash with his trust as he was unsure if Russia was in any way responsible for the wall as his Ulbricht’s words were ambiguous. He had to hold back and be careful. At the same time, Russia was the only one who took him seriously and so one of the few he could even speak to like this. He was also head of the entire Soviet bloc and it’s sateitlies so of course he would have the best information and knowledge of just what was going on. At least that what was the GDRl hoped.

The entire trip was silent as Russia drove. When they arrived at their destination the GDR looked out the window and said, “Wait your house? We’re not going some place more official or anything?”

“This is satisfactory,” Russia said. “Given the short notice I fail to see the need for anything formal. Have you forgotten this is my home and I can speak with you wherever I wish?” There was no anger in his face, but there was a subtle threat in his tone.

The GDR was aware of it, but chose to ignore it, and wisely said, “I guess that’s a reason then. It’s not a big deal I guess.”

With that over Russia parked the car. The two then left and entered the house and it was just as the GDR remembered it. The house was large and cavernous, empty and with a slight chill. It had been years since he had actually lived there, though he had visited here and there throughout the years when Russia wished it. This time he was there on his own volition, at least somewhat.

Russia entered a rather large room, furnished like a kind of office, and closed the door. “So what is this matter with that wall? What is it’s name again?”

“Uh, the anti fascist protection bulwark. Cool name huh? I think it’s pretty practical, calling it what it does.”

“It’s very blunt, but perhaps in such times bluntness is needed.”

The GDR didn’t know if that was a dig or not but went on, “The name is pretty good, but well, did you know that it was even going up in the first place? I just woke up and it was there. Ulbricht said that there wouldn’t be one going up too some time ago in that speech, that we didn’t want anything like that, so I dunno, it was really a shock?”

“What’s your point?”

The GDR crossed his arms, “My point is that I just need to know what and why the hell is going on here.”

“Are you angry it’s up?” Russia sat down and glanced at him, taking out a flask and pouring himself some vodka.

The GDR paused. Was he? Should he be? “No, I’m not. I just wanted to clear the air up and just, since I’m my own nation now I should be in charge of my own affairs right? You know that of course.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me helping you.” It was an ambiguous response which annoyed the GDR as it didn’t clear anything up at all.

As he spoke Russia stood up, moved slightly closer, and loomed over the GDR who debated backing away but did not. “That being said, no it was not my idea and really it was more of the idea of your boss. He noticed how weak you’ve been getting, actually most people have. It’s sad really.”

“He has? They have?” That was embarrassing, he hated it. He had to be strong, he had to show people he was doing well, that his system was doing well, that his people were happy, and that he was better off than the west, and especially his western brother.

“He was the one who pushed for it, who’s been planning for it as you’ve said yourself. It’s all for your good. Why in the world would I even be involved when it’s your own affair? I no longer am occupying you GDR, as much as the west likes to pretend I am. Really you should be grateful for this. Would you really want yourself to grow weaker and weaker and prove the west right? It would be a disgrace and I’m sure you remember what happened in years previous.”

Yes the GDR did remember, it had been infuriating how the west still thought they could go wherever they wanted, even in his own nation and how nothing had come of challenging it. Who did the west think they were? The world did not belong to them but they acted as if it did. And really it was their fault he was growing so weak. They were sabotaging him, they still after all this time refused to see him as a nation and wanted him dead. That was what all was this about, He had to protect himself and his people, he had to guard against the west and stop the spread of fascism as well as stop the flow of people defecting from him. That was what he told himself now.

”It is truly irritating how the western nations think they are the only ones who can have sense and how can be right,” Russia went on. “They accuse us and see us as terrible when they are blatant imperialists who hold their will over other nations in the name of some self righteous good. That’s what they've done to your brother and want to do to you as well, without at least the minimal benefit of “rehabilitating” you. To them you are better off gone after all, only deserving of death. Clearly they have been luring your people away and manipulating them to weaken you, given all this I fail to see why you are in any way distressed over the wall. Shouldn’t you want to keep them out and protect your people?” He paused and then added, “Or have they corrupted you now as they tried to do in 53?”

The two started onto one another’s eyes as they stood still and silent. The GDR’s eyes then widened slightly.” What? No, no! Like hell I’d let them do something shitty like that after all the crap and bullshit they put me though! Look I was just trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I needed to know if you were involved in any way or it was just...well something just on me and Ulbricht guess? It’s not like I think the wall is a bad thing ha ha, I just need to know what’s what and...and just get used to it being there. I mean already I know now they’re gathering up materials to make it a real wall instead of just barbed wire...”

The GDR was convincing himself more and more that this wall was needed for his own peace of mind and ego, but he also was all too aware of the need not to anger Russia, especially in his own domain. However there was also this perverse desire he had to please him, to prove his loyalty and show Russia he could be a valued and potentially powerful ally as well within his heart. There was something subconscious in this desire. For Russia was the only one now he could count on in any way, the only one who treated him with any kind of importance, the only one who helped him live on, and so he had to prove himself and gain his favor.

“So there’s nothing to concern yourself with then. These are actions taken for your own good, by your own leaders and for your own nation. If anything it’s been more of a hassle for myself. I’m the one who has to deal with all the international fallout that’s been coming in since they continue to ignore and treat you poorly even now. Are you satisfied now that you have your answer and you’ve given me more headaches?”

It was true, they were only so far dealing with Russia despite the fact that it was Ulbricht who ordered the wall and his own solders were the ones now building it. They continued to cast him aside, to treat him as something that did not exist. He wanted respect, he wanted acknowledgment, he wanted legitimacy just as his brother was getting, and yet even with calling so much attention to himself nothing was happening.

“It’s their fault it’s even a hassle in the first place. It’s their fault I had to do anything those bastards. If they weren’t so meddlesome and self righteous I wouldn’t have these problems in the first place. And no I’m not fucking satisficed. I mean yes with your response it squares up, but no I’m not satisfied with how they’re still treating me like shit and still acting like I’m trash and should be tossed aside. It’d be so nice for them, if I actually died in 1947 I bet.” It was something that hurt deeply, the fact that so few even wanted him to exist. That hurt by now turned him bitter and angry as he nursed his resentment and Russia subtly cultivated it.

“I’ll show those bastards. I’ll show them I won’t be ignored and soon they’ll see that I’m staying here for good. That I’m still a nation and that I demand the respect that I deserve. Then this wall serves my purposes well I guess. It’ll make me stronger and eventually they’ll have to deal with me. I’m done having to look at the fake Germany right over there too. He shouldn’t even be there in Berlin in the first place. Berlin should be all mine. Let him stay in fucking Bohn and keep kissing America’s ass.” As he ranted he kicked the chair next to him, though not enough to knock it over.

“I’d love it if you didn’t destroy my home, but at least your anger is understandable. You should be angry, anyone would be after being treated so shabbily. Remember that I was the only one who even attempted to see if you were worth rehabilitating while your brother got the entire world behind him.”

“Well how could I forget? It’s not exactly something I can get away from.” The GDR rolled his eyes but he was calmer now, then looked at Russia. “You think the wall’s a good idea?”

Despite his words the GDR was still unsure and was also looking for some kind of validation from Russia as well as seeking his approval and praise. He found as he examined his feelings that it was something he deeply desired and made his heart throb a little. He wanted Russia to see him as a equal and he was slowly starting to be sure he was given that he was now no longer under Soviet occupation as well as a founding member of the Warsaw Pact, among other things.

Russia shrugged and said, “It could be, though as of now it has simply been troublesome for me as I’ve said. Other than that you should ask yourself that, if it brings results of keeping people at home and keeping the west and it’s malign influences out I would say yes. That remains to be seen however.”

The GDR’s face fell slightly’ but he said, “Oh it’ll be effective. It has to be, you’ll see. In fact the more I think about it the better it seems, There was already the Inter-German border, leaving Berlin open like that was a oversight that really needed to be fixed and it has now. Sure it’s sudden, but I’ll get used to it. It’ll be so effective you’ll even be upset you didn’t come up with it! Watch in a year and see where I am, but I’m glad we had this conversation. It’s helped me sort everything out and now I can take all the credit too.”

“ Are we done here now?” Russia asked. He didn’t really care either way, though he wondered if the GDR was really leaving right away. This had really turned out nicely at least, so he was in a rather good mood.

Of course he was not going to deny the GDR’s request to visit and talk this incent over, but what Russia really wanted was to see where the GDR’s thoughts and feelings lay. He wanted to guide and steer them in the direction that would be beneficial to himself. What was true or not no longer mattered to him, that was of little importance and really not under his control in any case. The only thing that mattered ensuring Prussia’s loyalty and getting him to do as he wished.

Yet deep down inside Russia there remained a hidden sense of sentiment for Prussia from long ago. While his attitude and policies towards him were part of official policy he secretly thought it was a pity that such a formally great nation should be reduced into such a pathetic state. While Russia liked his dominance and revenge over the GDR he certainly did not want him dead and did not want him doing badly. So really in the end this was beneficial to them both, he said to himself and was far more than anything the west had ever offered the GDR.

“I suppose I do appreciate you recognizing my authority as head of the bloc and the pact. We must always be ready to stand together against the west and it’s fascism. We also cannot afford to tolerate any kind of uncertainty given the state of things right now so I also am glad to see your unease put at rest. You’ve proven important and loyal to me recently as well, I do hope you keep that up.”

“I did what I came here for,” the GDR said, slightly glowing with the praise he was receiving, he received it so rarely these days after all. “But I’ll stay a few days since it’d be a hassle to come here just to leave right away and I will keep that up, you’ll see and be impressed too.”

In a few days the GDR returned to east Berlin in a far better mood than he was in when he left. The wall was no longer simply barbed wire, but was now forming into a brick barrier. “ Good it’s looking better already,” he said to himself. “Soon it’ll be done, for now at least. We’ll do improvements on it later of course, but this is good for now and enough to have a secure barrier. I’ll show...I’l show that fake Germany who’s the real Germany and who has enough power to protect himself. It’s not bullshit,” he muttered, attempting to drown out any doubts that were still crouching around in his head. “It’ll show them all I’m to be respected and taken seriously, like I should be. I’ll make this wall so strong no idiot’s gonna cross it from either side. Not the spies and propagandists and fascists from the west, or the traitors from my side who I’m only trying to protect while they only think of themselves.”

Some time later Germany spotted the GDR at the x meeting. It was the first time he had seen him closely since the construction of the wall and the Berlin Crisis that followed shortly after. His face fell and his eyes darted to the ground as he avoided looking at his brother. He debated approaching him or just avoiding him altogether unless necessary. The fact that he was standing next to Russia at the moment was not encouraging, but in that moment the GDR left the room. Germany saw an opportunity and after a few minutes left as well. Russia was turned away, but was all too aware of what occurred, Germany meanwhile followed the GDR as he saw him enter the bathroom.

“Gilbert, I uh, its been a while,” he said awkwardly. He felt stupid the moment he said it. Of course it had been a while, there was a wall and a border separating them now, not to mention officially they were not on good terms.

“Are you kidding me? I need to piss.”

The annoyance evident in the GDR’s voice and face only made Germany feel worse.

“I don’t come here to socialize, much less with you.”

Germany tried his best to ignore that. “I know, its not really a place I prefer to talk either. It’s just I was wondering how you were doing.”

The GDR rolled his eyes, “Like you even give a shit. Look I’m not stupid, if you really cared about me and about how I’m doing then you wouldn’t have let all the blame pass onto me about what happened. We all know its your fault-”

“That’s not the issue now,” said Germany quickly, slight panic coloring his voice. “I just wanted to see if you were alright.”

The GDR rolled his eyes again, “I heard you the first time and I still think that’s bullshit. I won’t fall for your lies and propaganda. That’s what you’re here for right? You can’t leave well enough alone, you have to make sure you have west Berlin even though it should belong to me, and you have to take all my people from me and corrupt them even though they’re rightfully mine. I exist! And you and America aren’t getting rid of me ever!”

The GDR’s outburst took Germany aback and he was struck silent, unsure of what to really say.

“That why I had to build the wall.”

“Wait, what? Did...did you want the wall there? Surely Russia put you up to it.”

“Like I don’t have any fucking agency of my own, like I’m not my own nation now. Please, my boss was the one that ordered it and I’m behind it too. This is the path I’m going on now, and this is the way I’ll continue to live, even if you and America don’t like it. And really who the fuck are you to even talk? How responsible are you for yourself and how much are you just sucking up kissing America’s ass?”

Germany’s fists clenched tight and he stepped forward, but still attempted to keep his growing anger in check. “That’s different! America and the others have just been helping me and giving me security due to how aggressive Russia is being. I still have my own boss and my people are still their own. Can you honestly say the same for yourself? Do you really want this wall? And to be communist? Are you really happy this way? “

“Happier that I would be if I was dead, which everyone still seems to fucking want.”

“I don’t want you de-”

“I don’t wanna hear your goddamn lies! Russia was the only one who even fucking bothered giving me a second chance after all that, who even offered anything to me, being communist is a small price to pay for a second chance to make things better and improve.”

“Do you even believe in it?”

“Do I even owe you a response? We’re done here, and you’re the one that’s leaving. I still have to piss.” The GDR was visibly irritated as he went into the farthest stall, and attempted to push the question out of his mind. Yet, it was one that was worth asking, and the truth of the matter was deep down inside he did not believe in communism at all. Yes he claimed he did, he could not do otherwise for to face the reality of the situation would be all too terrible. In a sense he was stuck and he felt that this was his one way out. If he could play along, if he could use the tools he had to his advantage, in his innermost self he believed that in time he could grow to become a strong and established nation, one that was able to secure the peace, security, and well being of his people and his own survival. It was the only way for a better tomorrow, a better future, one full of hope and promise. If that was possible then everything would be worth it, and that included communism. The GDR didn’t feel sorry for himself, and he wouldn’t give up or resist. There was no use in that, it would get him nowhere fast. Instead he was determined to push forward no matter what, no matter who wanted to stop him.

After the meeting Russia turned to GDR and said, “I’m feeling a bit unwell. You should let me join you to rest a little. I also have something I wish to speak to you about.”

The GDR was a little surprised, but said, “Yeah sure. You mean my place?”

“How nice of you to invite me.” The GDR hadn’t, but both of them ignored that. One part of the GDR was deeply annoyed, but also knew it was useless to even say anything. However another part of him was slightly pleased at the fact that Russia was giving him some kind of consideration, and surely what he needed to discuss was important, the GDR told himself.

The GDR’s flat was clean and near and sparsely decorated. It was small without feeling too cramped and enough for one person to live alone with a small tv, a dull looking sofa, and small kitchen in another room. “You want coffee? I’ll get coffee.”

Russia disliked coffee and let that be known. “I prefer tea.”

The GDR, now in the small kitchen called out, “I have tea too! It’s the best tea, you’ll love it! Just like everyone loves me or will, ha ha!”

Russia sat down on the slightly run down sofa and sighed, “I doubt that.” After all the GDR did not have a samovar, therefore his tea would always inevitably be terrible.

Russia had spoken quietly so the GDR heard nothing but of course the movement workers far away heard everything that went on in his flat, unbeknownst to him. Russia himself suspected but did not care, it wasn’t his government after all.

The GDR returned with two cups of tea and Russia took out a flask and poured some of its contents in his own tea. He took a sip and he was right, it was terrible.

The GDR meanwhile put some sugar and cream in his own tea with a plastic spoon and picking it up, put it in front of Russia’s face and said, “See this spoon? It’s great right? They were made right here, the best plastic spoons in the world! Whenever I look at them, eat with them, whatever, I just think about how ingenious east German ingenuity is.”

Russia wanted to wipe the annoying smug look from his face on a instinctive level, but it was also mildly amusing as well so he didn’t. It was even more amusing when the GDR put his spoon in the hot tea to stir it, and it melted as if it was nothing.

The GDR stared at his tea, stunned and horrified, then laughed nervously. “Ha ha...but I’m not one to go off topic. What...what did you want to talk to me about?” and he put his tea aside.

“What about your tea?” asked Russia, with a teasing tone in his voice.

“I’m actually not hungry or thirsty, maybe later, and it’s way way too hot for me. The vodka must have cooled yours off. Now business.”

A small smile was now on Russia’s face as he said, “Very well,” And he put his tea aside too, because it was shit. “I saw you and Germany leave the room together. What went on afterwards? Don’t worry, if you did nothing wrong you have nothing to hide yes?”

“Oh,” the GDR’s face fell slightly he hadn’t been quite sure what to expect but he was still a little disappointed. “It was just bullshit, nothing really.” But he knew that wasn’t enough, so he went on, “He said some bullshit about wanting to know how I was doing and if I was ok. Like I’d fall for that crap. Like he’d give a shit about me now after everything, after he threw me under the bus, after he was responsible for destroying everything I built up and made. Asked me if I was happy too, stupid shit like that is irrelevant and a leading question. Then he assumed you were the one that built the wall, the nerve of him! I’m not some fucking helpless damsel, I’m a nation that’s trying to fucking rebuild himself and make his way in the world. It was my boss’s orders and my soldiers guard it and its to protect my people. Your guys were only there to make sure the west didn't interfere like they tried to do later. He doesn’t get to try to get rid of me and then act like he loves me. He doesn’t, he never did I think. “

His eyes darted towards Russia as he crossed his arms and he quickly added, “Not that I care or anything. So basically just stupid western propaganda. It was so stupid I almost laughed after. Like I’d fall for that crap.”

“I see. well its good to know you’re not foolish enough to be taken in by the west’s lies and that you didn’t waver in the slightest. It does look suspect if someone like him follows you so closely into an isolated away. Try to remain aware of that.” 

Now the GDR smiled and leaned in closer towards Russia, “You don’t have to worry about that. After all I’m your favorite ally, the one most loyal to the Doviet cause. I’ll prove that for sure and then you’ll praise me and be so pleased with me and I’ll be so important!”

But despite his smiles and enthusiastic tone neither of those things were true, with Russia knowing the lie of the former and the GDR knowing the lie of the latter. Such things were not important though, the distinction between lies and truth had long fallen away. All that mattered now was survival and dominance. Ideals had died long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> The Berlin wall was built in 1961 diving East and West Berlin, as well as cutting off west Berlin from the rest of East Germany which surrounded it. It’s up for debate of Khrushchev, the leader of the Soviet Union, was involved in the building of the wall as there are conflicting reports. However it is clear that Walter Ulbricht, the East German leader, had pushed for a wall for quite some time arguing that it was needed for East Germany’s survival. On August 12th Ulbricht signed an order to erect a wall.
> 
> There was at the time mass migration from East Berlin to West Berlin, as the inter-German border made crossing elsewhere difficult. It came to a point that so many were leaving that East Germany’s economy was affected badly and it suffered a brain drain. The wall was set up literally overnight with East German troops and workers coming and tearing up the street and setting up barbed wire in the dead of night. Soviet troops were present only to discourage western interference. The first blocks and concrete were set up in August 17th.
> 
> The East German government called the wall an anti-fascist protection rampart and said it was to protect against western aggression. By building the wall the East German government could reassert its control over the country. Economic problems were eliminated and the economy grew, but it lead the west to frame the wall as a symbol of communist tyranny.
> 
> In response to the wall the western American general Lucius Clay was sent to Berlin and allied brigades were re-enforced in West Berlin and US troops marked though East Germany to West Berlin.
> 
> The Berlin Crisis lasted from June 4th to November 9th and started when the Soviet Union demanded the withdrawal of all armed forces from Berlin, including West Berlin. There was a military stand off between the Soviet Union and American troops as a result of efforts to control American movements in Berlin but in the end both troops stood down and retreated
> 
> The Soviet Union was the only one of the allied powers that did not want the abolishment of Prussia but instead wanted it placed under their control.
> 
> The melting plastic spoons is a reference to a Czech film set during Czechoslovak Soviet times. The family in the film gets a gift of spoons manufactured in East Germany and after the person who gives it to them praises the spoons and they are used, they melt in the family’s coffee.


End file.
